


Noble Intentions

by Salted_Caramel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brief mentions of mpreg, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Merlin, PWP, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Caramel/pseuds/Salted_Caramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon AU: No Magic. After rescuing his manservant, King Arthur discovers that Merlin is in fact, an omega. He tries very hard to not sully his manservant, but his iron clad will can only hold out for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Huh… Turns out I can write something lighthearted. Kind of surprised, to be honest. **Anyhow, the dub-con tag is there because this is a A/B/O fic and the heat thing might be dubious to some readers**. Please don't read the fic if any of the tags concern you. Your wellbeing comes first :) 
> 
> Thank you to my friend Tee and others who beta'd the fic for me. So much love for you guys <3

“ _Merlin_.” Arthur rolls his eyes, surveying the ruins of the measly hut. “Why is it always you?” he asks. “It’s almost as if they think you’re a _princess_ with the amount of times you get kidnapped.” He jokes about this, but at the same time, Arthur cannot help a painful twinge in his chest. It’s the kingdom’s worst kept secret, how much King Arthur favours his manservant.

The hired hands are nothing more than betas with barely enough skill to wield a weapon and not only is Arthur king and an alpha, but he is _the_ best warrior in the kingdom. He makes quick work of the bandits that had the gall to take Merlin. The alpha ringleader abandons the few of his comrades that are still breathing and makes for the hills.

Arthur finds Merlin tied up in the corner of the hut, hidden amongst the barrels. He’s still struggling against the ropes that bind his arms to his chest, lips stretched wide against the strip of cloth that gags him. “I’m going to make you clean all my boots, thrice.” He’s going to ban Merlin from collecting herbs for Gaius as well, because that seems to be prime Merlin abduction time.

A stifled squawk of indignation, followed by the sound of something being kicked over is the only reply Arthur receives.

“Oh, Merlin.” Arthur kneels beside his disgruntled manservant, retrieving the small blade from his boot as he makes quick work of the ropes. He frowns, almost unreasonably angry at the red welts on Merlin’s wrists.

“Arthur,” Merlin says, ripping the gag off.

Arthur’s mind freezes, a blank slate of nothing, the working cogs skittering to a sudden, screeching halt. He’s close enough that he can smell it, the hint of sweetness upon Merlin’s breath. “Y-you’re an omega?” Arthur asks, voice strangled and taut. An omega in heat, no less.

Upon close inspection he sees it, that sheen to Merlin’s eyes, the flush high upon his cheeks, the way his lips are slightly parted, even though they’re no longer gagged.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin says, looking pained, his voice small and… and _breathy._ “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

Arthur would be madder, if he wasn’t so distracted by watching the way Merlin’s lips move. They’ve been friends for five years. “Right,” he says curtly, hauling Merlin upright and supporting him when Merlin’s legs seem to be unable to. “We’ll deal with it when we get back home.” Home. Where Merlin can be guarded by betas and omegas not susceptible to his heat.

“Sorry,” Merlin says again, sounding awful with guilt.

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.” It’s so hard to _think_ when Merlin is this close, smelling the way he does. “If anything, you should be sorry for the fact that I had to reschedule three meetings because of you.”

Merlin laughs, a small huff of breath against Arthur’s neck. “You hate those meetings.”

Arthur knows that he has to let go, create distance, but he doesn’t know how to, doesn’t want to. If anything he pulls Merlin closer, breathing in Merlin’s scent, heavily laced with omega heat.

It’s Merlin that pushes Arthur away, though he looks just as reluctant as Arthur feels. “We should get back. Before it gets worse.”

It’s going to get worse, Arthur realises. His restraint is already wavering. He’s in a daze as he helps Merlin out of the hut and onto the horse, jumping up behind him and catching the reins. The prospect of an alpha king marrying a beta is absurd, just as impossible as an alpha king marrying another alpha. Kings may only ever mate with omegas. It’s the only way to ensure heirs.

Merlin is an omega. Arthur’s glad that the way home isn’t too convoluted because he’s useless as of now, too busy trying to not fuck Merlin senseless by the side of the road like some uncouth cur. The mere thought is enough to have his cock straining against his breeches.

“Your...” Merlin starts, letting out a moan as he tries to shuffle closer against Arthur’s cock. He whimpers, hands clenched tightly in the horse’s mane.

“Ignore it.” Arthur grits out, trying to think of unappealing things, like Gaius fornicating with their head chef, Alice. It only works for so long.

“‘S hot,” Merlin mumbles, spitfire personality mellowing as he leans in to nuzzle Arthur’s chin.

“Why didn’t you take your herbs?” Arthur growls, frustrated beyond belief.

“Didn’t get to…” Merlin’s nuzzling turns into needy little kitten licks and he moans, seemingly pleased at the way Arthur tastes. “In time.”  

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Fantastic. The Pendragon lineage is going to be cut painfully short because he’s going to die from sexual frustration.

“Prat,” Merlin utters, suckling along Arthur’s adams apple.

It’s cumbersome while they’re on the horse. Arthur has to wrap an arm around Merlin’s waist. “Merlin,” he orders, using his alpha voice. “ _Stop_.” They need to talk this through first, before doing anything rash. Now that he’s able to claim Merlin, he’s going to do it properly.  

Letting out a displeased keen, Merlin kisses the corner of Arthur’s mouth before drawing away.

It’s maddening. Merlin’s scent, the searing heat radiating from his body and the jittering pace of the horse that causes his cock to rub against the small of Merlin’s back.

“Going to die before you.” Merlin groans, hands clawing at his shirt.

“Merlin!”

“It’s too hot.” He tears off his shirt, throwing it away before Arthur can stop him.

Arthur’s nostrils flare, saliva pooling into his mouth as Merlin’s unveiled scent engulfs him. He violently pulls onto the reins, urging the horse off the path and into the forest. He looks around, frantically trying to spot a bush of gaia berries, hoping that their pungent smell can mask Merlin’s heat or at least, cull the impact it has on him.

“ _Arthur_ ,” Merlin pants. He’s rutting against Arthur’s cock, hands tracing desperate patterns on Arthur’s arm, fingers slipping under the hem of the leather gloves. “Please.”

The contact of skin on skin sends a shiver down Arthur’s spine and he can feel his cock twinge, small clothes becoming damp from precome.

The lake they stumble upon is a bittersweet godsend. Merlin’s too out of his mind to bathe by himself and Arthur knows the danger it presents, the two of them naked.

Merlin’s pained groan is incentive enough and Arthur gets off the horse, hands around Merlin’s waist and aiding him down like he were something delicate. “We’re going to cool you down so you can get your bloody head on straight,” he says, dragging Merlin into the water.

“No. No. Arthur!” Merlin’s scrambling at Arthur’s clothes. “It’s cold!” he yowls.

“Make up your mind!” Arthur exclaims, and with one final push, Merlin topples into the water. They’re not deep enough for Merlin to drown. He breaks through the surface, spluttering.

“I,” Merlin starts, arms wrapping around himself as he shivers. “You.” The heat’s already coming back, his pale flesh becoming flushed pink.

Arthur swallows thickly, throat tight as he eyes Merlin’s stiffened nipples, so noticeably pink against his pale skin. This is a huge mistake. The water does nothing to ease Merlin’s scent. Only makes his raven hair wet and darker, droplets dripping off stray hair to run down his body.

The water soaks Merlin’s pants, making his erection just as obvious as Arthur’s.

“You prat!” Merlin shuffles closer. “Clotpole!”

“Please, _Mer_ lin.” This Arthur is very familiar with. The fact that they’re both sporting erections… not so much. “Keep going. It’s not like I just rescued you or anything.”   

“You thought dumping me into a lake would help? Why can’t you just ravish me like a normal person?”

Before Arthur can reply, Merlin’s in his arms, kissing him. The kiss isn’t perfect, because their noses bump and their teeth clack, but by the gods it’s amazing. Merlin kisses in the same way he deals with everything else. He gives everything he has, shameless in his passion.

Arthur pulls him closer, dominating the kiss, plunging his tongue into Merlin’s mouth to swipe over every inch and crevice.

“If I do this,” Arthur starts when they part, “you’ll be mine.” He had been aiming for something more formal, for both of them to be in the correct mind set, but this will have to do.

“Knot me, ” Merlin says against his lips, hand brazenly coming down to to cup Arthur’s rigid cock, fingers trailing the base of his knot. “Ruin me for anyone else.”

Arthur groans, bucking into the touch before capturing Merlin’s mouth for another kiss. They blindly stumble to dry ground in between kisses.

It’s good that Merlin is his manservant, because he sheds Arthur of his armour with a magical dexterity. They’re naked in no time, Merlin sprawled on his back on the soft grass.

“I’ll do much more than that,” Arthur promises, rubbing his erection against Merlin’s cock. “I’ll get you with child. Would you like that? Get you heavy with Pendragon heirs.”

Merlin moans, wanton and desperate as he bucks into Arthur’s touch, growling in frustration as Arthur carefully holds him down by his wrists. He writhes instead, glaring at the alpha. “I’m going to ruin all your shirts if you don’t fuck me right now.”

Arthur snorts. “Figured you’d be a bossy omega.” His cock throbs, desperate to be inside Merlin but he makes himself wait. He dapples kisses along Merlin’s neck, nibbling along fragile collarbones before reaching Merlin’s tight nipples. He nips at one before taking it into his mouth and sucks, long deep pulls, like a man starved. Merlin wails as he comes, going mindless with pleasure. He ruts against Arthur, getting Arthur’s midriff wet with his orgasm.

Laving attention upon the other nipple has the same effect, Arthur sucks and licks until both nipples are raw, hot with blood and sensitive to the cool air. His own cock becomes wet with precome to the sound of Merlin’s cries. Arthur chuckles, sitting back on his haunches between Merlin’s legs.

“Please, please, please,” Merlin begs, spreading his legs wide to reveal his spent cock and pink hole.

Arthur watches, rapt, as the Merlin’s twitching opening parts open and squeezes shut, dribbling out decadently scented slick. “Think you can take my alpha cock, Merlin?” Arthur teases, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smirking. Merlin’s so wet that the slick wets his inner thighs, dribbling down the cleft of his bottom and onto onto the grass.

“Come on, Merlin. It’s alright. You’ll be alright,” Arthur says, tracing Merlin’s lips with his fingers.

Merlin moans, taking the digits into his mouth, sucking as his tongue traces the whorls of Arthurs fingertips.  

“So obedient,” Arthur croons, fingers pressing down on Merlin’s tongue. “Maybe I should have you like this all the time.”

“Yes,” Merlin says, nodding frantically. His voice is small, and the word comes out almost unintelligible, muffled by Arthur’s fingers.

He’s perfect like this. Perfect for Arthur. If anything, Merlin’s ruined him for anyone else and Arthur doesn’t mind a single bit. He lets out the most beautifully forlorn sound when Arthur takes his fingers away.

Arthur slides three fingers inside Merlin with minimal effort, groaning when Merlin’s perfect little hole grips them, tight like a vice. “ _Fuck_ ,” he swears under his breath, battering at Merlin’s hole, grazing against that smooth spot inside that has Merlin thrashing like a harlot.

He brings his other hand to palm at his cock, squeezing the base tight to stave off his own orgasm.

“ _Arthur_ ,” Merlin’s sobbing now, so desperate for more. Now that Arthur’s no longer holding him down, Merlin has to ground himself, hands gripping into clumps of grass. “I need you,” he gasps out, so far gone that saliva pools at the corner of his mouth to run down his chin.

"Alright," Arthur says, voice tight with restraint as he withdraws his fingers, using Merlin's slick to wet his cock. "Alright," he repeats. He does his best to go slow, to feed his cock into Merlin at an easy pace, but once the tip of his cock sinks past the twitching rim of Merlin's opening the hairline strand of his patience and self control shatters, hips snapping forward to push all the way in.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, hips jerking upward, Merlin wails out his pleasure and Arthur can only groan in reply, too busy marvelling at the exquisite tightness of Merlin's body.

“ _Harder_ ,” Merlin demands, legs coming up to lock against the small of Arthur’s back. He gasps, bucking up his hips and trying to meet Arthur thrust for thrust. “ _Arthur_.”

“You can’t—” Arthur smiles, breathless as he lowers himself to nip at Merlin’s overly large ears. “Talk to me like that,” he pants out, thrusting forward, feeling the wet rim of Merlin’s opening brush against his growing knot. “I’m the king.”  

Merlin only laughs, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck. “Prat,” he says, licking at Arthur’s lips, nipping at his chin. “Idiot.” He grunts, squeezing his internal muscles. “Cabbage-headed — _Oh._ ”

Arthur tries to slip his knot in, the bulge pressing against Merlin’s rim, already stretched and barely pink around his cock.

 _“Oh_.” Merlin’s grip tightens, eyes clenched shut as he lets out a small, shuddery breath.

“Knew that would shut you up.” Arthur continues to press in, nuzzling Merlin wherever he can. “Taking my knot.”

Merlin groans, wincing now. The slight pain of Arthur’s knot trying to enter him seems to clear his mind somewhat from the haze of his heat. “Trust your knot,” a keen, soft and needy at the back of his throat, “to be as fat as your ego.”

Arthur slips in, cock and knot deep inside Merlin.

Merlin lets out a silent breath, mouth falling open, eyes glassed over and unseeing. He’s shivering from the pleasure, muscles rippling around Arthur’s cock. It’s mindless rutting from then on. Merlin can only hold on as Arthur fucks him, in, deeper, more.

Arthur can feel it when his orgasm starts, the shiver that runs down his spine, seeping into every fibre of his being. The pleasure has his vision go stark white as he comes, spilling his seed into Merlin.  His completion causes Merlin to come again, has his cock dribbling with omega seed.

“Merlin.” Arthur hitches his hips one last time before falling on top of Merlin. “Merlin.” He rolls onto his back, knot still inside Merlin who lays on top of him. He groans, snuffling at Merlin’s wet hair. “Merlin.”

“Yes, yes,” Merlin huffs in reply. “I’m here.”

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur groans, hips bucking when he sends another pulse of come inside Merlin. “We could’ve been doing this for ages.”

“What?” Merlin smiles, eyes bright with sexual pleasure. “Rut on the ground like animals?”

“That,” Arthur agrees, having to remind himself for the first time in a long time that he is king of a nation and that sex in the middle of a forest isn’t exactly refined. “But I was talking about..” he trails off, coughing awkwardly. “The love... making.”

Merlin’s smile grows wider, goofy in a way that has Arthur’s heart swelling with affection. “Idiot,” he says, full of fondness.

Choosing not to reply, Merlin rests his head back on Arthur’s shoulder, fingers making invisible patterns on Arthur’s chest. Occasionally, he’d pause in his touches, letting out a shudder as Arthur once again fills him with come.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Arthur asks, tracing his fingers along the sharp bones of Merlin’s shoulder blades, along his spine. “Why keep it from me?” He’s hurt, and it stings more than he cares to admit.

Merlin scoffs. “Not everything is about you, Arthur.” His voice is small, vulnerable in a way that is very unlike him. “I had to at first. You know what life was like for omegas when your father was still alive. Then, I met you and I really liked you but by then you thought I was a beta and I didn’t know quite how to tell you.”

Arthur busies himself by trailing his fingers lower, tracing the rim of Merlin’s opening, still taut and puffy around his knot. “You won’t have to hide anymore,” he promises. He can feel his own come mixed with Merlin’s fluids leaking from Merlin’s hole, despite the fact that his knot is still plump and full. “I’m going to have to look for another manservant.”

“ _What_?” Merlin splutters, looking utterly betrayed. “Are you sacking me? While we’re still knotted? Have you no shame, you prat?”

“No, you idiot!” Arthur grumbles. “What I’m trying to say is that now that you’re to be my consort, it wouldn’t be very becoming if I made you clean my boots now, would it?”

“Oh,” Merlin utters, a blush fluttering over cheeks. _“Oh_ ,” he says again, eyes widening when he realises what Arthur’s trying to say. _“Oh…”_

Arthur groans, not only because he’s coming again, but also because he realises that the man he’s in love with is a complete idiot.  

 

_THE END._

 

 


End file.
